particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordusian Pressure Groups
Mordusia contains various pressure and lobby groups. These organisations employ various tactics in an attempt to get their message across in the Imperial Diet. Nearly every debated issue contains pressure groups on both sides of the fence - from militarism and pacifism to pro-choice and anti-abortionists. PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Imperial Mordusia Organisation The Imperial Mordusia Organisation - IMO - was established in 2649 by Mordusian citizens who advocate for the Monarchy and for a Monarchical form of government. Their support is strongly given to the Libertarian Monarchist Party and many other small Monarchist groups throughout the nation. Values *A monarchy is the superior system of Government. *The Royal and Noble families should no longer be ignored, but embraced by society. *The wealth and intelligence of the Royal and Noble families make them the most suitable to govern our nation. Womens' Rights Association The Womens' Rights Association - WRA - was established in 2620 by Mordusian citizens who supported the right of women to choose whether or not to continue with a pregnancy. The WRA members believe that abortions should be legalised and not condemned by the Government. The WRA members believe that Beliefs *Women should always have the right to choose, considering it is her body. *Abortions should be legalised and made available to all women, whenever required. *Women must not be treated like criminals for making this decision, either by the Government or the population. *Any doctor who has personal grievances with abortions should have the right not to perform one, but must, on request of a patient, refer her to a willing doctor. *Counselling services should be made available to all women prior to and following an abortion, but should not be enforced. *Whilst some in the population may not support abortions, that does not give the Government the right to prevent others from doing so. Equality For Mordusians The Equality For Mordusians - EFM - organisation was established in 2612 by Mordusian citizens who supported the push for equality between heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual and transgender citizens of Mordusia. The EFM recognises that Mordusian law currently supports the rights of all Mordusians, regardless of sexuality. The EFM also recognises, however, that society does not always reflect these values and laws. Discrimination against Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender citizens in regards to employment is common. Violence towards these citizens has also been a rising issue in certain regions of Mordusia in the last decade. The EFM believes that the only solution to these issues is to enforce sexual education in Secondary education. This education should not only refer to issues relating to heterosexuality, but also homosexuality and bisexuality. The philosophy of the EFM is that if homosexuality and bisexuality are hidden from children at young ages by overbearing parents and societies, tolerance will never come about. On the other hand, if issues relating to sexuality are taught to children as a regular part of life, there will no longer be issues of discrimination and violence in the future. The EFM believes that it is the responsibility of the Government to ensure the safety and equality of all of its citizens. The EFM promotes government regulation of the education system to ensure the aforementioned sexual education is provided to all students. Also, the EFM promotes government regulation of industry to ensure discrimination is non-existent. Mordusian Firearm Association The Mordusian Firearm Association (MFA), is dedicated to the absolute liberty of every and any lawfull citizen to own and bear firearm. The MFA believes gun-control to be a huge violation of civil liberties and God-given rights. The MFA firmly believes that people and not guns, kill people and that outlawing guns only means that criminals will have firearms while the rest of the population dont. The MFA strongly supports the creation of armed party militias as a rightfull demonstration of the right to bear arms. Goals *To assure that firearms remain legal throughout Mordusia. *To assure that no gun control is implemented. *To assure that the citizens' right to form militias is guaranteed. *To assure the continued existance of decentralized police and military forces. *To assure that the government generaly stays small in order to assure the people's civil liberties. The Moral Majority The Moral Majority is a religious conservative Christian association that works to promote traditional Judeo-Christian values as a whole. The Moral Majority seeks to outlaw abortion, gay marriage ,gay adoption and other "controversial" issues. The Moral majority wishes that creationism be thaught in schools and that the law reflect traditional Christian values. The Moral majority is a predominantly Protestant organization. The association has no affiliation with the Coptic Alliance, Anti-Abortion League, Society of Coptus, Southern Traditionalist Union or Conservative Assembly but maintains generaly warm relations with all of those organizations. The Moral Majority is a member of the Mordusian Christian League and to a lesser extent, the Judeo-Christian Front . The religious organization is considered to be more traditionalist and less tolerant than other Christian groups. Morality members are typicaly Evangelical Protestants, although there are a number of Baptists and Presbyterians in the association. The overwhelming majority of its members live in Adubura, a state where 50% of the population describes itself as "extremly religious". The Society of Coptus As its name indicates, the Society of Coptus is a lobby group that seeks to promote Coptic values and interests throughout Mordusia. These include a limitation of abortion and gay marriage but a general tolerance for all. It is best describe as a manstream Christian organization with conservative albeit, quite tolerant views. It holds close relations with all other Christian and conservative organizations and is an active member of the Mordusian Christian league and the Judeo-Christian Front. Membership is very deversified and the Society of coptus is the largest organization in Mordusia which concentrates on one specific faith. Traditional bastions of membership are the heavily Cotpic province of Sammodra, some parts of Hosamia and Talasor. Anti-Abortion League The Anti-Abortion League (AAL) is a lobby organization which seeks to completely illegalize all cases of abortion. It's official slogan is none other then: "abortion is murder!" Green Coalition of Mordusia The Green Coalition - GCM - is the key Environmentalist group in Mordusia. The promote environmentally-friendly alternatives to current society, such as nuclear power and hydrogen fuel. For similar reasons, they oppose the foresting industry, often protesting at planned foresting locations. A recent issue adopted by the GCM is that of "global warming", a theory that human damage to the environment is causing the world to progressively heat over time, potentially to the point where it becomes uninhabitable. According to the GCM, this is proof that the Government can no longer ignore environmental issues. MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON Socialist Alliance The Socialist Alliance - SA - opposes the free market capitalist system that has taken over the Mordusian Federal Republic. It bases itself on Marxist socialist ideals and philosophies. Whilst adopting a significant economic policy, the SA also promotes the rights of indivduals, equality, peace and justice. MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON Small Business Alliance The Small Business Alliance - SBA - promotes the interests of all small businesses across Mordusia. It encourages Government regulation to prevent monopolies and oligopolies taking over the economy. At the same time, however, they oppose any further Government regulation of industry, to ensure that their costs remain low and profits high. The SBA has grown rapidly in the last few decades since the rise in "damaging" socialist, and even communist, parties in Mordusia. MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON One Nation Supporters The One Nation Supporters - ONS - promotes the supremecy of native Mordusians over immigrants. It is an extremely contraversial organisation that has drawn much media attention in recent times. For instance, they stood in full favour of deporting all Muslims following the terrorism crisis faced by Mordusian citizens several years ago. One key, contraversial policy of the ONO is that only White Artanian Mordusians should be allowed citizenship - and thus, the right to vote and/or stand for public office. MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON Libertarians Of Mordusia The Libertarians Of Mordusia - LOM - stand for civil rights and freedoms. They believe in small government that does not interfere in the lives of citizens, except when other lives may be involuntarily harmed. As such, the LOM: *Opposes discrimination based on gender, sexual orientation, race or religion. *Opposes gun control. *Opposes government regulation of industry and supports a free-market system. *Opposes laws enforcing helmets, seat belts or any other safety devices or materials. *Supports abortion, euthanasia and all related civil rights. Pro Peace People The Pro Peace People - PPP - as their name suggests, support world peace and oppose any aggressive foreign policy. A key policy of the PPP is that nuclear, biological and chemical weaponry should not be developed and that any current such weaponry owned by the Mordusian Federal Republic should be safely destroyed immediately. The PPP propose that the Government withdraw from all international treaties and adopt a position of isolation, so as to ensure we do not get drawn into unnecessary wars or conflicts. Ironically, the last major PPP protest (against the war in Alduria) involved a violent conflict between PPP members and supporters of the war. MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON Category:Mordusia